The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing storage of data elements, and more particularly, but not exclusively to an apparatus and method for managing the distribution of data elements across a number of storage devices.
To date, digital data to which rapid and accurate access by large numbers of users is required, may be stored in autonomous or distributed databases. An autonomous database is stored on an autonomous storage device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) that is electronically associated with a hosting computing unit. A distributed database is stored on a distributed database that comprises a number of distributed storage devices, which are connected to one another by a high-speed connection.
The distributed databases are hosted by the distributed storage devices, which are positioned either in a common geographical location or at remote locations from one another.
A distributed database that is hosted in storage devices which are distributed at different locations, allows the database operator to assimilate backup solutions, such as a disaster recovery plan (DRP) sometimes referred to as a business continuity plan (BCP) or business process contingency plan (BPCP), which assure that should a disaster happens at one of the locations of the storage devices, the records that are hosted in the related storage device will continue to be available on another storage device that is placed in another location. It should be noted that an access to a record of the distributed database that is remotely located incurs high latency and is therefore provided only after a relatively high response time.
An example for a distributed data storage system that allows the database operator to assimilate backup solutions is provided in United States Patent Application number 2003/0187853, published in Oct. 2, 2003 that discloses a distributed data storage system and method comprising a highly integrated mass storage controller system permitting distributed management and control of data storage. The teaching permits mass storage media to be made available on a network in a fashion to permit global access, while automatically handling many high-level file access and data integrity/security/control functions normally associated with a host operating system. This integration and redistribution of functionality permits spatial diversification of data resources, automatic mirroring of data, fault isolation, data security, and a plethora of other control functions to be integrated into the mass storage device. This integration permits peer-to-peer communication between mass storage devices to both unburden the host data consumers but also isolate the data management functions from the data presentation functions normally associated with host systems. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention as applied to specific preferred system contexts include but are not limited to distributed data storage in a networked environment, brokered data access metering, database access/control, data backup, journaling, checkpointing, and automated software distribution.
Another example is provided in United States Patent Application number 2004/0073835, published Apr. 15, 2004 that discloses a system having both load sharing structure and a primary/backup structure. The system has a primary unit mounted on each sub-system to share load according to load sharing processing order for events, a backup unit mounted on each sub-system to receive and store minimum data only necessary for restoration from the primary unit. The data is stored in the backup unit of a predetermined sub-system, a configuration management unit, a distributed algorithm processing unit, a shared resource, an event, and a distributed control environment.